Obsessed
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter with all her heart but why can't she stop thinking about him. RR (and yes I know the summary sucks!)
1. Quill

Obsessed   
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin) 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: You think I own it?!?!? Me? What in the world are you taking?!?!?

I am the only one with courage. Courage to stand against the Marauders that is. I had enough of their foolish pranks. Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is my story of... well me.

I'm not the height of cool, I'm not the trendsetter, and I could care less of what boys thought of me. I am fifteen and 5 feet 6 inches. My friends are Alice, who is kind and more forgiving than I think she should be. Mandy is for no better word, playful but sometimes she can be serious. And Katie well she is...Katie she is a drama queen but to tell the truth we all are.

We are losers to be frank the rejects and you know what I'm damn proud of it! Now the Marauders on the other hand, they are completely different. First there is Sirius Black who is a real jerk and womanizer. Then Remus Lupin who I am shamed he is even a Gryffindor since he can't even stand up to his friends. Peter Pettigrew is a little less educated...oh what the hell he is dumb! But that doesn't mean he is any less haughty than the rest.

And then there is Potter whose first name doesn't even deserve to be mentioned. He is an arrogant, impolite, a bully, and above all else won't freaking leave me alone! He can infuriate me like no other and he knows it.

Those are the fantastic (note sarcasm) Marauders. Their favorite victims are the Slytherins, or more to the point Severus Snape. He and Potter have been fighting since the beginning of time! Or maybe just the beginning of first year. I'm not sure what happen. Something about their families but see if I care about Potter's family!

Well onto the story.

It was just after the Defense against the Dark Arts exam and I was out in the water with my friends and acquaintances when the Marauders decided to be jerks as they always are.

Now Potter started it and it is his entire fault if you ask me! He got hurt but see if I care. He means nothing to me. And then I intervened telling stupid Potter to leave Snape alone. He said he'd lay off if I went out with him. Me go out with him was he insane?!?!? Well I turned him down of course, and you know what I would rather go out with the squid really!

Then Potter threatens to show all of us Snape's underwear but McGonagall stopped him. I swear she is the only one (besides me) that yells at them. It was beautiful music to my ears.

After all was said and done I went indoor. I was still fuming but I was starting to cool. And that is of course when Alice decided to make me mad.

"You like James don't you? No one else drives this nuts."

I forgot to tell you she could be evil. She has this thought that I like Jam...Potter she can be so stupid sometimes.

"What in the world gave you that idea? Maybe that I want to blow him up, or maybe it is me yelling at him!" I replied my voice quaking with suppressed rage.

"Whatever" she answered and rolled her eyes at me.

You know sometimes she can be as stupid as a...quill.

A/N: I didn't make Lily's friends into female Marauders or at least I didn't mean to. Tell me if I did oh and tell me if I got the names wrong I'm writing them from memory.


	2. She Said

Obsessed 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter Two

The rest of the year passed by rather quickly. Well Potter did ask me out again, BUT WHY IS THAT WORTH NOTICEING?!?!? Salvation had arrived in the form of the summer holiday. I would see my family again.

My parents are very happy about me being a witch. But my sister well... she just hates me. I'm not kidding ever since I found out I was a witch she has hated me. We used to get along well as much as sisters do. I used to look up to her (she is four years older than me) and she cared about me.

Potter doesn't have any siblings and from what I heard his parents are great. Not that I care about his family, if you think that then you are crazy!

Right now I am sitting on the bus with friends. I have been in la la land for a long time, (or as my friends call it I will pretend that I hate James Potter but I really love him land, catchy isn't it, not! And my friends aren't they the greatest!)

They are talking about qudditch, might as well join in.

"The Wasps are going to win this year I know it, with Ludo Bagman and all I mean!" Katie sighed when she said these words.

Katie loved Ludo Bagman, I thought she was nuts. I mean a qudditch player; well Potter is one so it must be bad.

"A qudditch player Kate? If you did marry him how would he support you after he was hit with a bludger or something what would happen then?" I asked.

"No reason to fret Lily we all know that you like a certain Gryffindor, hazel eyed, messy black haired boy that you claim to hate qudditch player," Mandy piped in.

Wow I wonder whom she was talking about? I am very sarcastic aren't I?

You know as well as I that I despise him with all my heart and mind" I replied in a freezing calm voice. That tone was a clear sign that I was losing my temper. That happen when these things were mentioned: Potter, Potter, oh and Potter.

"More like love, Alice muttered. She knows that I heard it if fact she meant for me to hear it.

I didn't responded. I decided to work on my homework; the faster I got it done the fun I could have. Now let's see I think I will work on Defense against the Dark Arts, How do you conjure a patronus? But I didn't get much done because they started to talk about the marauders and that was a topic I could not ignore.

Katie was naming the good qualities of them, yeah as if they had any!

"Peter is loyal and trustworthy, (yeah right-Erin) Remus is so sweet and smart, Sirius makes people laugh in the darkest of times and James is a great leader and is brave." Katie commented.

I gave a short laugh and replied, "Peter is stupid, he doesn't even have two brain cells to rub together, Remus can't stand up for himself," As I was saying this my voice was getting louder and louder. "Sirius is cruel and JAMES IS A ARROGANT BASTARD!!!" I was screaming by the end.

"She said James" Mandy said in a meekly voice.

I hit my head against the window. Weren't they even listening?

Read and Review!


	3. Meet the Parents

Obsessed 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Three

I am waiting for my parents to pick me up. My friends have already left in fact the only person other than me is Potter. Now where could his parents be? But it is Potter so I don't care, I would have had it been anyone else even Snape and Black.

My parents have arrived and there are two people with them who are talking with them avidly. One of the people was a woman with blonde hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. Haven't I seen those eyes before? The man had gray eyes and messy black hair. MESSY BLACK HAIR?!?!? It can't be, no it just can't be, Potter's parents talking to mine?!?!?

My mum and dad have just realized that I am here and waiting for them. They walk over to me and mum starts talking to me, "sorry honey we got caught up with the Potters, and guess what they are wizards too!" No she didn't just confirm what I had been thinking. It couldn't be Potter's parents it couldn't be. This had to be some kind of joke.

"Come on Lily and meet Victoria and Harold." Dad said. I was in shock my parents were somewhat friends with the parents of Potter. Did that me I would see him over the summer. Something fluttered in my stomach, am I sick? My feet had a mind of their own and they guided me to the Potters.

"Hello," I muttered.

Why aren't you a lovely young lady, your name is Lily right?" Potter's mum said.

I nodded stunned that they knew my name. "Mum, dad can't we go home?" Potter wined or at least it sounded like that, oh great no the sick feeling is back.

For once in my life I wanted some one to say yes to Potter.

"Now James this could be a learning experience for all of us. Both the mug... non-magic folk and us need to come together in this trying time." His father replied.

Parents can't live with them, and where to get the money without them. I was silent as the Potters and my parents talked again. Suddenly they stopped and turned to Potter and me who were standing hopeless.

"Come on James, Lily," we looked at each other and shrugged for once we were in something together. We both climbed in the back of my parents' car. Great now Potter was coming to my house or something like that. Why was this happening to me?


	4. Flirting

Obsessed

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: PG-13

Thanks to my reviewers: Snoopyviz, PammaPotter, Jackie, and Miranda G. Potter.

Chapter Four

"Your foot is on my side, move it!" I yelled. Ever since we got in the car Potter has been getting into my space. Neither of us will give in but I know that he is the one that should move! He just tried to kick me again, like I could let him get away with that. I put my feet on top of his to get him to stop. He tries to move so I move my feet back and forth to show him I am in control.

Suddenly I heard a laugh. I looked for the source of the noise; it was Potter's mother. She was looking at us with mirth in her eyes. In response I rolled mine. A weight came upon my feet. Potter's face was in total concentration trying to dominate my poor feet. Ouch, it really hurts. I feel my face pleaded him. No not pleading I would never grovel at his feet, even for my poor feet.

He has this smirk on his face, one eyebrow is raised and there is a demented smile on his face. (Sorry I have to use myself as an example because this is what she says I look like every time I think up a crazy idea.) I really do want to smack it right off his face. He leans over to me and for some reason my heart races.

"You know Evans they have a name for this. It is called flirting." He whispered into my ear. My spine tingled I guess for wishing to kill him.

He wont back up and he is breathing loudly right in my ear. I turn to look at him we are very close. I think I hear my parents talking in the background but I have no clue what they are saying. There is nothing to hear. Only to see Jame... Potter in front of me, you know to burn his face in my hate file.

Is it my imagination or is he coming closer? He is too close I can't bear to look at him. I close my eyes and I realize that his feet are still on top of mine. I try to move them. He is so close. I feel him shiver. Why is he shivering? I open my eyes he is still close. His hands are on my arms. Why can't I move? What is happening to me?

AN: I know this isn't the best. I just can't to tension and it is really short! Review still though even if it is to flame me!


	5. Letters

Obsessed

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin and partly written by Jackie)

Rating: PG-13

Thanks to my reviewers: glaz (really?), Jackie (sorry you already know that a kiss doesn't happen,) SnoopyViz, Brilover and Miranda G. Potter.

A special note to Gaea Athene: I feel bad for you; you must have no life to spend time flaming people. I realize I'm not the best do I every say I am. I'm very sorry that you are misguided in the world of fan fiction. Your opinions counts but try to throw in some helpful hints. If you ever write a story I will be glad to leave a review not that I expect you will bother with this "tom foolery."

Thankfully we only dropped Potter off at his house. The next few days passed by uneventfully, but after three days I received a letter from Alice. It talked a little bit about her "true love" Frank. I know enough about him to write a novel. We exchanged letters back and forth the entire summer. Here are the letters.

Dear Lily:

How are you? Did your parents finally show up? Guess what Frank asked me out! You know I really love him. I know what you are thinking; I hear this all the time. Mandy won't be happy though, you know because she likes him too. Why does she have to like him? I liked him first! I have a new poem for you too, guess what it is about? Come on it isn't that hard, Frank! Bet you guessed that. Well here it is: (Alice and me are both into poetry though her poems are much better than mine!)  
  
Sleeve  
  
I don't wear my heart out on my sleeve  
So I don't expect you to see how much you mean to me  
I know I can cry for hours at a time but you'd still have no clue why  
the tears were falling from my eyes  
Away in my world my love hides up in a tree  
Looking down upon the land below  
Weeping the tears buried so far within  
I wish to show you what I mean  
But I can't  
If I do I destroy my friendships which I've held so dear to me  
I destroy my own boundaries for my happiness  
Wallowed up I shall stay as I watch your lips touch another's  
No words to be spoken between our two beings  
Now, not ever... At least for now it seems  
(This is Jackie's poem! It belongs to her!)  
Well, tell me what you think! That's how I was like when Frank was sort of... Remember... Dating that one other girl that I hate. You KNOW her name... See ya!  
  
-Alice  
  
Dear Alice,  
  
Great poem! I am fine and yes my parents did come but some people were there with them, Potter's parents! It is a very long story but all we did was drop Potter off at his house. Great thing with Frank though I think you are above that chemical imbalance that love is. You should really concentrate on your education. Your grades have really dropped off since you started to like Frank. There used to be a time when we were neck in neck now it is lonely at the top with just Potter and Black.  
  
By the way kill me if I ever fall in love. No scratch that I really don't want to die. I think death might be better than love though. I mean love makes people do the most stupid things. Look it made you and Mandy bitter enemies. Not that I think my parents don't love me but romantic love is just stupid. By the way here is a new poem from me. Yes Potter inspired the poem.  
  
Temper  
A simple motion made  
shoulders tense in response  
eyes loose glimmer  
and the voice changes to a deadly tone  
but no answer come from this rage  
and with this rage spreads.  
(This is my poem it belongs to me!)

What do you think?

-Lily

Dear Lily,

Oh, that's a wonderful poem! Listen, though, love is a wonderful feeling. Really! Being with Frank... You know how my home life goes on. It's stupid, you know... Being with Frank just makes everything seem better for me. He makes me feel like I'm wanted. That's I'm needed! I don't feel that way with any one else. Mandy and I are still good  
friends, you know, I just find it so annoy that she accuses me of back stabbing her in the back when she knows that I love Frank. You know what I'm saying? My grades are... Well, I guess that they're doing fine... Not really... I'll try to get my grades to go back up. That sucks that you had to spend a whole car ride home with Potter! NOT! Seriously,  
Lily, you should just give up this thing you have against him. I know that you're headstrong and you want to keep your self-image up, but you need to give Potter a change. You KNOW that he likes you... D  
-Alice

Dear Alice,  
  
Thanks! I know I know Frank makes the world so much better! Alice it was sarcasm before you ask. You were wanted before Frank started to like you! Yes, Mandy and you are friends but you used to be best friends and now you are just fighting all the time. As for Potter don't you ever think I will go out with him! First he is an annoying prick. Second I don't do love. Third ... oh who needs a third reason and being headstrong has nothing to do with it! Oh and Potter doesn't like me it is just ... maybe it is because I have turned him down! There will be no chances! Well dream of Frank!  
-Lily

Dear Lily,

You know that I will dream of Frank, even when I am sick. Ya'll say I was wanted... I might have been wanted but not in the way I was wanted. I was wanted because I was just a person... There. Now I'm wanted because oh... I don't know. It's just different with Frank, you know. You know what I hate? Being sick. Damn muggle colds!! Do you think that Frank likes that one girl over in Ravenclaw? I hope to bloody hell he doesn't. I swear, I'll go crazy if he does... Sorry. You know how I am. In a way, I'm glad that Mandy and I are fighting so much. It proves that our friendship wasn't as strong as we all that it was... If we can lose it over Frank, it would have been horrible to see us lose it over something bigger than Frank... Anyways. I got to go. Dear Merlin, I'm already missing school!! I miss hanging out with you and the rest of our gang and of course I miss Frank! That reminds me. I need to go write him. I want to get together and hang out with him sometime soon... WITHOUT Mandy!!  
-Alice

Dear Alice,  
  
Yes, yes I know but does he dream of you? Does he think the same way of you as you do of him? What does he like you for? I hate being sick too! I don't think he likes her but I don't know what goes on in his mind. Yes, I agree that you are right about you and Mandy but I always thought you two wouldn't let I boy come in between you. You miss school already? It usually doesn't start up this early but I guess I miss it too, not Potter though. I'm sure that you will get sometime with Frank. Today Mandy came over. She and I talked about what was going on with her and surprise surprise, Frank. Have you seen anyone from school lately? You have probably seen Frank right? I mean you live right next to him. Talk to you soon  
-Lily

Dear Lily,

Well, with Mandy, things are going okay. We try to avoid the whole Frank thing... That's a good thing that we do try to, though, because if we didn't, I swear we'd be at each other's necks! I think Frank is trying to avoid me, too... I don't know why! I really, really need to owl him in a bit. I think maybe Mandy is trying to 'spell' him to her instead of me. You know how she was when Frank and I first started going together!

I got one called Rain, too... Here it is...  
  
Rain falling gently upon my head  
Softly whispering, "Do it."  
I look into your eyes  
And all I see is this unknown feeling  
My heart is beating so strong  
Just waiting for one of us to finally make the first move  
Softly we kiss  
And my heart explodes  
Rain falling gently upon my head  
Softly whispering, "It's love."  
  
Lily Evans, you REALLY need to give up 'hating' James Potter! You guys make the PERFECT couple!! I'll admit, he is arrogant, but you could always make him change... I'm sure James would change just to get one kiss from you!! : D  
-Alice

Dear Alice,  
  
You and Mandy need to realize you can do better things than love someone while you are still in school! And we are in the middle of a holiday she couldn't spell either one of you. I wonder why Frank would be avoiding you though. Did you do something to him? Great poem, very different from mine, mine are never about love only the elements or being trapped. NO WAY IN HELL WILL I GIVE POTTER A CHANCE! He will never change, never!

-Lily

Dear Lily,

What is better than love? Nothing! I didn't do anything to Frank, I don't think at least. Thanks for the comments on the poem. Come on Lily It won't kill you if you go out with Potter and you never know he could be different around his friends.

-Alice

Dear Alice,  
  
Nope I don't need little chemical imbalances. You and Mandy just need to get over him and then all your problems about each other will go away! Yes, yes we all know how much we love him. Did you get your letter yet? Guess what I am prefect again! When are you going to go shopping? See ya!  
-Lily

Dear Lily,

I don't know. How about we all meet up with the gang and then who ever they want to bring along? Hmm... How about around the 22nd? I think that's a day that I can... Never mind! Chemical imbalance? Lils, you need to seriously have Pomfrey check your brain!! Oh... ME GIVE UP FRANK! What universe are you from, Lillian Michaela Evans?  
-Alice

Dear Alice,

I am going to make this quick. Meet up with you on the 22nd. No I am not having problems with my brain.

-Lily

A/N: R/R


End file.
